Alone
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: Why did you lie, and leave me all alone?


**Hello there! Alright, I'm warning you know, this one-shot is supposed to be sad. It's supposed to make you feel something. I don't know if it'll go as far as making you cry, but if so, pretend I'm handing you tissues. Yes, I'm handing you virtual tissues if this somehow causes tears to form and fall. Aaaaanyway! For whoever is reading, I do hope you like it. I haven't written a sad, tragedy sort of fic in awhile. I'm sorry if it makes you sad... but that is kind of the point of a tragedy, is it not?**

**By the way, the _italicized bold_ is supposed to be Dick sort of answering Bruce's words which are in **_italics. Italics _**are also used for memories/flashbacks. And for emphasis on any words. ...Just in case you were confused. **

**Thank you to the amazing Toadflame, for being my beta for this. Your feedback and opinion gave me the courage to post it, so I sincerely thank you. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Young Justice. -cries-**

* * *

><p><em>"I promise you, Richard."<em>

_**You lied.**_

_"I'll always be here for you."_

_**But you left me. **_

_"I love you, son."_

_**Then why did you lie, and leave me here **__**alone?**_

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson trudged through the graveyard, as the rain poured down from the sky, soaking him. It didn't matter to him, though. He barely noticed the rain, or how cold it was. He simply felt numb, inside and out. What were once happy blue eyes were now dark with pain and despair. The usual smirk on the teen's face was gone.<p>

He had been to the graveyard many times before, to visit the graves of his parents. But it was different today. It would be different forever.

He reached his destination, sitting down in front of a white tombstone. He placed the single red rose he had been holding in front of the grave, and then used his finger to trace the words engraved into the stone. Tears burned in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His heart ached as he thought of the recent events that had changed his life yet again, forever.

"Why did you leave me, Bruce?"

* * *

><p><em>The only thing running through his mind right now was, "How did this happen?".<em>

_Batman and Robin had been patrolling Gotham when they came across a weapon trade. Of course, they quickly moved to stop it. But somehow, everything had gone downhill. The Dynamic Duo had managed to take care of the seemingly infinite amount of goons, but now Robin was lying injured on the floor, defenseless. Batman wasn't in much better shape. He was kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. Blood soaked through his suit from the gashes on his torso. The criminals had managed to cut through Batman's Kevlar, and thus were able to injure him. It turned out the Joker was behind the entire operation, and had set the pair up._

_"What's wrong, Batsy? You and that bird boy of yours aren't looking so hot!" _

_Robin clenched his teeth together in both anger and pain. They weren't doing well at all. They needed help, and fast. Robin snuck out his communicator, ignoring the pain in his arm. _

_"Superman, please, we need help. We... We aren't doing well. Please, hurry. Please-"_

_Robin was abruptly cut off with a kick to his hand that sent his communicator flying. The Joker stood above him, holding a crowbar. Robin's head was whacked to the side with a small yelp as the Joker hit him with the crowbar. _

_"Now, now, we can't have you calling for help, now can we? We wouldn't want to ruin our fun play date, right, bird boy?"_

_With his ever-present sardonic grin, Joker backed away from the boy, whipped out a gun, and pointed it in the injured protégé's direction._

_"Let's play a game! I shoot this gun, and either Batsy or baby bird over there gets the prize!" Joker cackled as he shot the gun._

_Robin shut his hidden eyes, bracing himself for pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a large shadow looming above him. No..._

_"Batman!" Robin yelled as his mentor, his father, sank to the ground, clutching his chest. He lay before Robin, trying to stop the blood that was oozing out of the wound._

_"Hahaha! It's looks like Batsy won the game! Batsy won! Batsy won!" Joker laughed maniacally, infuriating the Boy Wonder._

_"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Robin snarled as he hurled multiple batarangs in the Joker's direction, relishing when he saw blood start to drip from multiple cuts on the Joker. His whole body ached and resisted the harsh movements, but all Robin felt was pure fury. The insane clown continued to laugh as he backed into a wall, holding one bleeding arm. _

_"Robin." A weak hand stopped his movements instantly. Robin used his own hands to cover the Dark Knight's injury. _

_"You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Robin repeated, unsure if he was trying to convince Bruce or himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blue, and knew Superman had arrived._

_"Batman..." Superman was shocked at the state of the pair, quickly and gently lifting the Dark Knight into his arms._

_"Robin, what about-" _

_"Get him to the Batcave. Now. Please, Superman. Get me later." Robin said, his voice barely above a whisper. Robin could wait, but Batman couldn't. He needed to be okay. Robin needed Batman, Richard Grayson needed Bruce Wayne, Dick needed his father. _

_Robin backed up against the wall as Superman flew off with Bruce in his arms. He fought to stay consious against all the pain he was slowly starting to feel again. The Joker's laughter could still be heard throughout the small factory._

_"Hahaha! I made Batsy bleed! All because he was protecting his little bird! I made Batsy bleed! Hahaha! I made big old Batsy bleed!"_

_A loud 'shwick' was heard as a batarang was whipped through the air. The factory became deadly silent. _

* * *

><p>"I can honestly say that I'm not even sure how much time has passed. It all just blurs together now. I guess you're disappointed in me, huh? Because of what I did to Joker. But it doesn't matter. It's not like you or Alfred are here to reprimand me anymore." Dick's tone was bitter and hard.<p>

"Don't worry about me. I'll somehow continue to fight crime. I am... I was... your partner, after all. I won't disappoint you. My parents, Alfred, and you, Bruce, I promise, I'll make you proud." Richard's voice cracked as he said 'proud', and soon, tears slipped down his cheeks, concealed by the rain. His brave façade broke down and his emotions were let loose.

"Why? Why did you leave me too, dad? First my parents, then Alfred, and now you. I want my parents. I want Alfred. I want you. I need you, Bruce! Why did you save me? You should've let me have get hurt! If you hadn't saved me, you'd still be here... It's all my fault. My parents, and then you. It's my fault. But how... How am I supposed to go on? As Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune? As Robin, Boy Wonder, protégé of the Batman? Can't you tell me? I need answers! I don't... I don't even know anymore..." Sobs shook the small teen's body, as the rain poured down from above.

He was all alone, a little robin to fend for himself.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll make sure you never feel alone again."<em>

_**Lies. I'm all alone now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So... Brilliant? Need-a-part-two-now? Terrible? Go-jump-off-a-cliff-and-never-write-a-tragedy-again? Feedback is always welcome. <strong>

**So, what do you guys think would happen to Dick if Bruce and Alfred were dead? Would he live with Superman maybe? IM SORRY I MADE YOU ALL SAD DICK. -super tackle hugs Richard-**

**For any of you who somehow cried, -hands you tissues-. ...Pleasedon'tkillme?**

**Love all you amazing people~**

**- maskedmidnightninja.**


End file.
